murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdoch of the Klondike
"Murdoch of the Klondike" is the first episode of the fifth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the fifty-third episode of the series. It first aired on February 28, 2012 (UK). Summary Murdoch is on a leave of absence and is working as a prospector in the Yukon. On suspension for interfering in an investigation, and on the run for surreptitiously freeing a murderer to make amends, Murdoch has left Toronto, and police work, for the Yukon in pursuit of solace and fortune. The gold rush is long over but Murdoch is pleased to discover that his fledgling prospecting career may garner some success, a small comfort after Julia's marriage to another man. Back in the city, newly promoted Chief Constable Giles makes it clear to Inspector Brackenreid that he'll be keeping a very close eye on police matters. He directly states that he is suspicious of Brackenreid's official report on the escape of both Murdoch and Constance Gardiner being due to a faulty lock. Meanwhile, Dr. Ogden is now working alongside Acting Detective George Crabtree and Dr. Emily Grace, a feisty young protégé. With their assistance, Crabtree is soon on the path to solving a man's murder (identified as January Billings), as he struggles to balance his old relationship with Higgins against his new, albeit temporary position of authority. Brackenreid advises him to be firm in his orders, but also compliment his men when they do well. In the remote north, Murdoch returns to the nearby town he learns that Mrs. Elizabeth Bryant, an innkeeper has been charged with murder. It seems she was found standing over the body of Kate Lynfield with the murder weapon in her hands, an apparent crime of passion as they were known to have an acrimonious relationship. Murdoch knows the woman and finds it all hard to believe, but is reluctant to get involved as he tries to escape his past and his passion for detective work. But as he tries to rebuild his life, Murdoch soon realizes that while he had hoped to leave his shattered heart and tattered career back in Toronto, his days as a detective are not behind him. The plot thickens when writer Jack London lends his insights, and Murdoch soon starts an investigation. The murder is far more complex than anyone had imagined, when Murdoch discovers another body belonging to Kate's husband, and several other people with motive for killing them both, as they were holding on to the last claim standing in the way of a dredging operation that could have revitalised the fading boomtown's economy. He initially suspects the man whose project it was, Isaac Tate as he was the only other prospector still active on the creek and also the only witness against Mrs. Bryant. However the man convinces him of his innocence, and Murdoch's suspicions turn to the barkeeper at the inn, Arlen, who would stand to inherit a substantially more profitable business with both Mrs. Bryant and the dead woman, his only competition, out of the way. Arlen is in possession of a watch that appears to be identical to the one belonging to Mrs. Bryant's late husband, which Kate was accused of stealing, thus giving her motive for murder, but the inscription on the back has been filed off. Murdoch informs the man of all the circumstantial evidence against him, and advises him that he has reason to inspect the watch and chemically raise the incription to prove that it is the stolen one, and the man eventually confesses. Murdoch returns the watch to Mrs. Bryant, who invites him to stay on in the Yukon and perhaps pursue a relationship with her, but he has realised that he cannot leave his calling behind so easily, and returns to Toronto to reclaim his job from Crabtree. He wishes to confess to his part in letting Constance Gardiner, murder suspect, go free, but Brackenreid talks him out of it, informing him that as he had covered for Murdoch, they would both lose their jobs and careers, and they must now live with the decision they had previously made. Murdoch unhappily agrees, and goes to the morgue to see Julia, but leaves without speaking to her. Character Revelations * Dr. Ogden is mentoring and training a young female coroner in the City Morgue. * This episode introduces Dr. Emily Grace. * Murdoch wants to confess and face the consequences, but Brackenreid tells him not to, as it would ruin both of their careers, and states - "You want to pay your penance or whatever it is you Catholic blokes do, go back to doing what you do best". Continuity * Footage from Murdoch in Wonderland is used in flashbacks. * Inspector Giles replaced Stockton as Chief Constable between seasons. * Chief Constable Giles states his suspicions of Murdoch's involvement in the escape of Constance Gardiner, confessed murderess, which causes him to put pressures on Station House No.4 in future episodes. * Dr. Grace invites Dr. Ogden to meet with a group of women who meet at a private club, saying she is "something of an inspiration to us." Likely to be the same group of women they meet with in later episodes. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1899 – the Victorian Era (1837-1901) when Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and Empress of India, rules the British Empire. * In conversation, William Murdoch tells Jack London that he might return to the west, based on "the call of the wild." London published a novel by that name in 1903. * The North West Mounted Police officer who Murdoch speaks with in the Klondike is Sam Steele, one of the first NWMP officers to be sworn in when the force was created. He played a major role in the NWMP (later renamed the Royal Canadian Mounted Police or RCMP) and the Canadian Armed Forces. * Jack London mentions that Murdoch can contact him in Skagway, Alaska through Diamond Lil * Jack London mentions the California Gold Rush and subsequent dredging operations there. The first major success with large scale dredging equipment was in 1898 on the Feather River near Oroville, making this time frame consistent with companies planning dredging areas and buying old river claims. References * Palace Grand Theatre Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Nigel Bennett as Chief Constable Giles Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Guest Cast Jill Halfpenny as Elizabeth Bryant Aaron Ashmore as Jack London Paul Braunstein aa Arlen Pike Mike McPhaden as Isaac McKay Matt Cooke as Superintendent Sam Steele Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Billings Jennifer Kydd as Kate Linfield Brian Fidler as Assayer Matthew Wilson and Dean Williams as Miners Edward A. Queffelec and Billy Oliveras as Bar Fighters Uncredited Cast Gallery File:Klondike_02.jpg|Murdoch and Jack London Murdoch of the Klondike 01.png|Murdoch panning for gold Murdoch_of_the_Klondike_02.png|Chief Inspector Giles and Inspector Brackenreid discuss Murdoch's leave of absence Murdoch_of_the_Klondike_03.png|Dr. Emily Grace is introduced to Acting Detective Crabtree Murdoch_of_the_Klondike_04.png|Murdoch casts his badge into the river Murdoch_of_the_Klondike_05.png 501 Murdoch of the Klondike Blackboard.PNG|Crabtree on the case|link=Blackboard Murdoch_of_the_Klondike_07.png|Murdoch uncharacteristically starts a bar fight Murdoch_of_the_Klondike_08.png|Constable Higgins finds it difficult to take orders from Acting Detective Crabtree Murdoch_of_the_Klondike_09.png|Mrs. Bryant violently confronts Isaac Tate, assuming his responsibility Murdoch_of_the_Klondike_10.png|Murdoch receives a warm welcome back at the constabulary mm501_Murdoch and Julia 1.PNG|William returns to the morgue . . . mm501_Murdoch and Julia 2.PNG|William and Julia do not talk . . . Category:Season Five Category:Season Premieres